This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0021376, filed on Mar. 15, 2005 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital photographing apparatus having two display panels and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital photographing device, for example, the device disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 119,876 filed in 2004, entitled “Method of Notification of Inadequate Picture Quality,” includes a single display panel that can be used in a photographing mode or a play mode.
A simple editing operation such as enlargement, reduction, and conversion to and from black and white can be performed in photographing devices without having to transfer an image to a universal computer due to improved capabilities and increased capacity of embedded memories. In addition, various special modes are available, such as a panorama mode, which enables photographing of panoramic views. However, it is difficult to edit and photograph images using only one display panel.